


Wanting Harry Potter

by ACKK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Pedophilia, Porn, Sibling Incest, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACKK/pseuds/ACKK
Summary: Remus and Sirius used to have regular foursomes with James and Lily. Now they're dead but their child isn't. Harry Potter grows up being a surrogate. Fred and George Weasley wants all three of them.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 319
Collections: Finished faves





	Wanting Harry Potter

Sirius was in the bathroom, sitting on the step stool by the tub, watching Harry playing with his toys in the shallow water. It had been a hard several months since his parents died and now Harry was turning two tomorrow. Memories flooded Sirius' mind. As he watched Harry play, he couldn't help but think of the sex both he and Remus had with James and Lily. It was hard not to with Harry looking so much like James with Lily's eyes. Guilt started to flood his chest as Sirius started to get hard. Not only was he getting hard remembering the foursomes, the grown man was now thinking of touching a child in a sexual way!

"Go ahead."

Sirius jumped in surprise. Harry's giggles filled the room as he watched his godfather fall out of and slowly sit back on the stool. 

"How long have you been there?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Long enough," Remus replied as he kneeled next to Sirius and smiled at Harry. "I should be disgusted, but I'm not." The words ended in a whisper as Remus reached in to caress Harry's cheek.

Sirius watched with his mouth gaping open as the hand caressing Harry lowered itself to gently wander down the child's body. Remus hummed as he wrapped his hand around Harry's small groin and began to play with it. Sirius jumped again when he felt his husband's free hand rub at his clothed hard-on.

"Moony," Sirius moaned, watching Harry's expression. 

Harry was confused as he watched the men for direction. They were both humming and there were smiles on their faces. His uncle Moon was also touching him like he sometimes did when he had his diaper changed. It was never in front of his uncle Pad though but uncle Pad was being touched the same way and was smiling. Harry decided this was a good thing and splashed at the water in glee.

"I've got a confession," Remus looked up at Sirius, "I've been feeling the same way and spent the last week touching him like this. I want him, Pads, want him the way we had his parents."

As soon as Sirius processed the words, he quickly stood to take his clothes off. Remus moved to lift Harry up to stand in front of Sirius, who looked up at the boner.

"Sirius, sit back down," Remus ordered and whispered into Harry's ear when the man sat back on the stool. "Go on, Harry. Touch Uncle Pad like I've been touching you."

Remus grinned as he watched the child reach out with both hands to hold Sirius' dick like a bottle. He then took a hold of the small arms to guide the hands.

"That's it, Harry. You're making Uncle Pad feel good." Sirius was gripping the sides of the stool tightly and his eyes were closed. A snarky grin spread Remus' lips. "Would you like some milk, Harry? Uncle Pad will give you some. Just put your mouth," Remus guided Harry's mouth onto Sirius' dick, "That's it. Good boy. Just drink out of his baba." 

"Fuck!" Sirius shouted as Harry sucked on the head, the teeth's nibbling edged him over. He felt himself come into the small mouth. 

Harry jumped in surprise and choked at the taste. It didn't taste like his usual milk but he drank it when he heard his Uncle Moon moan praises into his ear. When the fluid stopped filling his mouth, Harry's head was moved to face his Uncle Moon. He watched as his Uncle leaned in to kiss his mouth. It was a different kiss to what he was used to receiving. It was the kind of kiss he only witnessed his uncles give to each other. 

"I do good?" Harry asked when the kiss ended.

"Very well, love," Remus said. He couldn't help but move his hands up and down the child's body. One of his hands reached around to feel Harry's rear end. A finger slipped between the crack and pressed itself against the hole. Harry fidgeted but Uncle Pad calmed him by petting his hair.

"Take yours out, Moony, let him see and taste you. Our baby's a natural." Sirius pulled Harry back into a hug as they both watched Remus strip. As they watched, Sirius reached down to massage Harry's small balls and dick. "He's so soft," Sirius hummed out with a smile.

"Do you like that, baby? Do you like Uncle Pad touching you?" Remus asked as he knelt down in front of the child when he was completely naked and stroked Harry's chest.

Harry nodded as he looked at Uncle Moon's dick. It looked different from Uncle Pad's but looked just as hard before the milk came out. Without being prompted, Harry touched it. It was hotter than Uncle Pad's. 

"Milk?"

"Go ahead, Harry, drink." Sirius encouraged. He chuckled when Remus' hands shot up to grip his shoulders as Harry's mouth went busy. "Keep going, baby," Sirius moaned as his free hand moved to fondle Remus' balls the same way he was touching Harry. It didn't take long before Harry was gagging at Remus' bitter come.

"I want to suck him," Remus said when he recovered. "Lay down, Pad, I want to suck him while he sits on your face."

As they got into position, Sirius reached up to keep Harry stable by the hips when the boy sat down on his mouth. Not able to help himself, he licked up the boy's crack and groaned. Harry giggled at the tickle of Sirius' facial hair and the tongue.

"Shit, that's hot," Remus said as he leaned down to take Harry's groin into his mouth. 

Harry gripped Remus' hair and rocked his hips like he was riding a rocking horse. A squeal of shock came out of him as Sirius' tongue went up into Harry's asshole. Suddenly, he was peeing into his Uncle Moon's mouth. The piss flooded out of Remus' mouth and onto Sirius'. They both lapped at it, surprised at how sweet it was. Both rubbed their hard dicks against each other as they continued to suck and lap at Harry until they came again.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Shh, you're going to wake him," Remus said as he rammed his dick into Sirius. They were leaning over the foot of their bed watching the now five year old napping naked surrounded by pillows.

"Fuck, please, I need - need, shit Moony, please I need him."

The bed's movement and Sirius' begging woke up the child. When he realized what was happening, Harry simply crawled his way towards his uncles and sat in front of Sirius' mouth. With a grateful moan, Sirius took Harry's dick and balls into his mouth, sucking hard.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Harry was ten, a week shy of his eleventh birthday, when he woke up to his first morning wood. He had grown up included in enough of his uncles sexual activities to understand that he would be able to come now instead of just peeing on them.

"Everything all right?" Remus whispered into his ear. 

Harry nodded as he shifted to reveal his groin. He had snuck into his uncles' bed naked during the night after a bad dream.

"Our baby's growing up," Remus gently said after waking Sirius.

"Can you milk me?" Harry asked nervously, as he looked into Remus' eyes. 

Remus moved to lick at and around Harry's groin. The dick was about four inches long and had a decent thickness. Remus smiled as he sucked Harry in, reveling in the fact that James' manhood was also inherited by the boy. It wouldn't be long before Harry would be able to fuck both Sirius and Remus like James used to. 

Harry's hips jerked when Sirius moved to slip a lubed finger in Harry's hole and rubbed the prostate. He was experiencing his first orgasm.

* * *

  
  
  


Remus was slouched back on the couch with Sirius on the floor sucking his dick in their Hogwarts quarters when a thirteen year old Harry stormed in. In a huff, the teen kicked off his shoes and threw himself on the couch, forcing Sirius to pull away.

"Something wrong?"

"No!" Harry snapped before taking over the blowjob Sirius started.

Both men were stunned by this outburst but lust took over as they watched Harry expertly suck. After a few moments, Sirius was taking off Harry's pants. Both men smiled at the fact that the boy wasn't wearing underwear. Remus handed Sirius the lube and swore as Harry swallowed him down, enjoying the boy's throat flexing around his dick. His hips soon shot up to fuck Harry's throat in time with Sirius' thrusts into the boy's ass.

Harry whimpered as he was fucked hard in both ends. Uncle Moony was gripping his hair tightly, and his Uncle Pad had on hand balled around the back of his t-shirt while the other hand was squeezing his balls. Tears started to roll down his face as he felt himself relax as he came. Then he was hungrily swallowing down his Uncle Moony's come as he squeezed his ass muscles to keep Uncle Padfoot's come from spilling out. When Harry came too, he was pressed between his uncles in their bed. Harry smiled into Sirius' chest as he felt Remus' dick twitch inside his ass.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked into Harry's ear, which made the boy shiver.

It took some coaxing but Harry soon told them everything. About how the conversation in his dorm became about sex and comparing dick sizes. Then how the topic had become about what it would be like to lose their virginity. Frustrated with not being able to brag about the fact that he had been having sex since he was still in diapers, Harry had stormed out to seek his uncles. 

"Harry, you know why we had to put those spells on you." After the first time, both men agreed that if they wanted to continue including Harry in their sex lives, he needed to be bound to never be able to speak of it to anyone else. They explained everything to him when he was five.

Harry nodded. Not wanting to talk about it anymore, he simply moved his head for a kiss. Always the sucker for the pout, Sirius moved in to kiss him. Harry pushed his tongue into Sirius' mouth and whimpered when it was sucked. Harry broke the kiss, panting and bit into Sirius' shoulder when Remus moved to fuck him. His troubles were forgotten when Sirius moved to suck his dick and he was coming again with Remus' come shooting into him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Two days later, Harry came into his uncles' quarters flushed for dinner. It wasn't completely out of the ordinary, as it was agreed to keep sex with the teen on a once a week schedule and have him sleep over night to keep suspicions down away under the rouse that it was a completely innocent family get together now Remus was teaching. Harry often ran through the corridors to leave him so out of breath. This time it wasn't his usual excitement his uncles saw but anxiety.

"Fred and George know," he blurted before being asked.

"Harry, what are you talking about, baby?" Remus quickly pulled the boy into a hug and stroked his hair. Sirius came up behind Harry to rub the boy's shoulders.

Harry breathed in Remus' smell and let himself calm down before muttering, "Fred and George Weasely pulled me into a corner on my way here. They told me to tell you they know and showed me a map. It had both your names and dad's on it. They said they wouldn't tell but wanted something in return. I don't want you two to go to Azkaban."

The men looked at each other with knowing looks. Remus pulled away from Harry, who had to be held back by Sirius.

"It's going to be okay. I'll bring them here and we'll settle this. Padfoot will stay with you," Remus said calmly. He leaned in to give Harry a reassuring kiss. "We're not going anywhere. Promise." With that, he left to find the red headed twins.

It didn't take long as they were both waiting just past the statue that hid the entrance to the staff dorm he and Sirius used. Harry was curled in Sirius' lap on the edge of the couch when Remus walked back in followed by the twins.

The first words out of the twins' mouths were "We want in," when told to sit on the empty couch spots. The next half hour was spent about how the twins had always suspected but didn't have it confirmed until they saw Harry's movements on the map they stole from Filch. 

"We always liked Harry when he stayed with us during the full moons," Fred said. "And you both have always been great to us, helping with our pranks and stuff."

"Honestly, we're both twisted ourselves," George continued. "We've talked about what it would be like to lose our virginity to you. 'Cuz you're all just,"

"Hot," both the twins finished.

Three pairs of stunned eyes stared at them when the speech stopped. Deciding it couldn't hurt to show how serious they were, Fred made the first move to pull his brother in for a hard kiss. George moaned and pushed Fred back to straddle his lap and grind their groins together.

Harry couldn't help but feel himself get hard and whimper into Sirius' neck. He had never thought that he could find people besides his uncles sexually attractive and watching identical twins fondle each other fueled him with need.

"What do you want, baby?" Remus asked Harry with lust as he pet the boy's hair. With a look, he and Sirius agreed this would be led by Harry.

Harry looked up to see George sucking at Fred's tongue and bottom lip. "I want George to milk me," he whispered, reverting to a tone he hadn't used since his first orgasm.

Sirius helped Harry undress as Remus vanished the twins' clothes. George was ordered to kneel in front of Harry and suck. Sirius held Harry on his lap, enjoying the view and playing with Harry's nipples. It wasn't enough for Harry though. He needed more. Sirius' clothes were vanished to allow Harry to quickly be filled with his dick. Harry hadn't prepared himself enough and screamed at the burning intrusion. It was a scream of enjoyment.

Not able to resist, Remus finally undressed and pulled Fred's head back with a fist full of hair. The red headed teen's lips were swollen from kissing his brother. "Let's put that filthy mouth to good use," Remus shoved his dick in to fuck Fred's face hard until he came into the teen's throat. 

Harry came into George's mouth as he watched all this. His orgasm made Sirius come against his prostate. George drank all of Harry's come, lapped at Sirius' come that started to leak out and went back to suck Harry hard again. With a shaky voice, Harry said he wanted to be fucked by both the twins at the same time.

They all managed to move to the large bed to comfortably get into position. Harry trembled on his hands and knees, gripping the bed sheets under him tightly. George was behind him, following Sirius' instructions on how to prepare his ass. It was difficult for George to focus, as he was instructed to do to Harry's ass what Sirius was doing to his own. 

Meanwhile, Fred was kneeling on the bed in front of Harry, moaning. Remus had leaned down to eat out the boy's puckered hole, fucking it with his tongue. Not wanting to wait anymore, Harry greedily moved to suck Fred's dripping dick. Fred let out a high pitched squeal because on top of Harry sucking his dick, Remus had moved to slowly fill his ass. This was too much for Fred and he was coming into Harry's throat before Remus was completely in. 

Fred came out of the orgasm's shock-waves to see George spasm. As Fred started to come, Harry's ass was jerked back by Sirius and onto George's dick. At the same time, Sirius quickly filled George. The second thrust with George in between had barely started when the red head screamed out his own orgasm.

Sirius and Remus watched each other fucking the twins with Harry shaking and gargling in between. All three boys moaned, screamed, and shook through multiple orgasms. The men couldn't believe it. They never imagined their sex lives getting better. After both men came into the asses they were fucking, they quickly changed places. Harry also turned around so George could fuck his mouth and Fred could fuck his ass.  Both men had never been happier. Never in their wildest dreams did they expect to be able to feed their sick attractions with three boys between them to fuck. All because of wanting Harry's baby dick.


End file.
